


你跳舞第一好看

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	你跳舞第一好看

他在爱人温热的怀里，沉入一片汪洋的梦里。  
如果是你，我可以永远不要醒。

01系草与学长  
当眼前这群男生爆发出震天笑声的时候，蔡徐坤无比地后悔。  
那天自己要是不追上那辆挤得和沙丁鱼罐头一样的公交车，钱包和手机就不会被偷；钱包和手机不被偷，也就不用因为生活费发愁来兼职发传单；不来发传单，那他也就不会因为王子异长得太过好看而鬼使神差地把传单递了出去！  
   
“诶，子异，艺星艺术培训中心诶，了解一下哈”旁边一个带着头巾的男生撞了撞自家兄弟，揶揄到。  
“你好，我叫王子异，是这边音乐学院舞蹈系大四的学生，所以这个儿童培训……emmm，我可能暂时没有需要。”王子异接过传单，一本正经地做了自我介绍。  
蔡徐坤心想：这人怕不是个傻子吧，拿张传单需要这么认真的嘛。  
   
“嗷，是学长呀，没事没事，你先拿着，要是有时间，也可以考虑来我们培训中心当老师呀。”蔡徐坤感觉自己完美地化解了尴尬，把话圆得滴水不漏。  
“那个”王子异犹豫了一下“好吧，谢谢。”  
   
蔡徐坤：这人一定是个傻子。  
   
半个月的工作转眼就结束了，昨天领物料单的时候，蔡徐坤听到前台姐姐抱怨老板两个月没发工资，不准备做了。所以他今天起了个大早，想着赶紧把兼职费用向老板结算一下，不然自己真的只能喝西北风了。  
   
培训中心的玻璃大门竟然锁着，蔡徐坤把脸凑了上去，用手捂出一个弧度，想要看看里面有没有人。不会吧，前台姐姐这就撤了？蔡徐坤拿出手机给老板打了个电话，没有人接。怎么回事？  
   
蔡徐坤还在犹豫该怎么办，突然一个阿姨冲了过来，一把拽住了他。  
“哦呦，小伙子我认得你，就是你让我来这边买课的。”  
阿姨的声音穿透力极强，在旁边咖啡厅里商讨的学生家长们一下子都涌了出来。  
“对对对，他不是说自己是音乐学院的嘛，现在怎么大学生都帮着骗人了。”  
“谁知道他说的真的假的，别让他跑了。”  
   
“不是，那个我只是个打工的，我自己工资都没拿到呢？”蔡徐坤被围在中间，简直百口莫辩，被人推推搡搡拉着走。  
   
他最后坐在了警局靠墙的冷板凳上，眼神放空，数着墙壁上的小黑点。那群家长还在喋喋不休地说着，饶是警察已经解释了这件事蔡徐坤也是受害者，然后一一做了笔录，他们对于无法立刻追回课程费仍旧气愤难消，嚷嚷着要去找蔡徐坤的学校理论。  
   
结果蔡徐坤还没等来校方的人，王子异就先出现了。  
他远远地看见王子异拿出一叠文件发给家长，大家都认真地听他解释着什么，最后表情各异地签字走人了。  
嗯？！怎么回事？长得好看还有这种效果？明明我才是系草好么。  
   
王子异收拾好文件向他走来。  
“蔡徐坤？”  
蔡徐坤立刻点了点头。  
“目前这个公司的后续事情我接手了，你可以选择继续等警察叔叔把人找出来赔偿你的兼职费用，或者考虑下我提供给你的新工作。”王子异说话的语速不快，声音温和，让人忍不住想听他一直说下去。  
   
“为什么帮我？”  
王子异笑了笑，盯着他说“因为你长得好看呗。”  
   
果然你系草还是你系草！  
   
   
“所以你把课程都接手到自己的培训机构了？”蔡徐坤抱着王子异递给他的资料和他一起走出了警局“等等，所以你有一家自己的培训机构？！”  
“对，我们之前一直做艺考培训，淡旺季太明显，我想拓展儿童培训这一块很久了，其实之前艺星有找过我想做转让，只是转让费用提得太高了。”  
“可是你现在这样把课程接过来，所有的课程费都没办法到手了吧。”蔡徐坤实在有点不能理解，我的天呢，这样做生意不会亏死的吗？  
“算是吧，追讨确实需要时间”王子异低头笑了笑，并不想接这个话题，他怕会让蔡徐坤产生太多的顾虑和负担“所以你得努力工作啊，不然我们倒闭了，你也会领不到工资的。”  
   
蔡徐坤：“等等，老板，我决定支取这个月的工资先。”  
   
   
02小助理与理事  
所谓塞翁失马，焉知非福。蔡徐坤丢掉了一个兼职，然后拿到一份长期合同，老板还贼帅！  
简直做梦都能笑醒。  
   
“别看了，你再看手机都被你盯穿了”周锐扶着面膜吐槽。  
蔡徐坤回到寝室之后就像个怀春的小姑娘，抱着手机偷笑。  
   
“别得了三分颜色就想开染坊，之前的教训还不够吗？人家指不定图什么呢？”周锐是蔡徐坤发小，两人都喜欢音乐，最后竟然考上了同一所学校，自然也就申请了调寝，“勾结”在了一起。  
   
“我一穷学生，除了美貌啥也没有，人家能图我什么？”  
周锐气得一把揭下了面膜“你不光有美貌，还有翘臀和细腰！你看看这像不像一个局，前老板假装跑路，课程费都转让到你新老板这里，他其实什么损失都没有，还换来你的忠心耿耿和家长们的口碑。”  
   
蔡徐坤猛地回过头，表情扭曲：“美锐，你不去当宫斗剧的编剧真的可惜了！”  
   
   
怀揣着对老板，哦，不是，对工作饱满的热情的蔡徐坤，趁着第二天没课就到了Boogie培训中心。  
前台的小姐姐个子小小的，声音特别甜。她先打电话确认了蔡徐坤的身份，接着俩人你一句我一句，就开始登记起了新客户的信息，安排需要增加的课程。  
   
当王子异到了培训中心的时候，就看见蔡徐坤和前台姐姐埋在一堆文件里，两颗脑袋凑得很近，两个人因为说了什么笑话，压着声音在笑，脸上还泛着红晕。  
   
他内心竟然少有地蒸腾出一些愠意，怎么感觉像花了钱雇人来公司谈恋爱。  
前台姐姐看见王子异来了，立刻站了起来“你好，理事，来的真早啊。”  
蔡徐坤也站了起来，思索了一下自己是不是也应该顺着前台姐姐的称呼，最后还是开口叫了声“子异学长”。  
王子异眉眼一挑，颇为满意这个称呼“这不有个人来的更早嘛，麻烦你帮我们订两份外卖吧。你跟我来。”  
   
蔡徐坤跟着王子异，走进了一个颇大的舞蹈教室，整墙光亮的镜子让教室显出异常的洁净感。  
“下午一点会有新的舞蹈和音乐老师来面试，你负责帮我做一些记录，对了，你是哪个专业的？”  
“流行演唱，我以前也学过跳舞。”蔡徐坤看见王子异脱掉了外套，黑色的紧身背心包裹着结实的肌肉，不由得咽了下口水。  
   
 “哦？来一段”王子异对蔡徐坤学过舞蹈颇为感兴趣。  
   
蔡徐坤把手机连上了教室的多媒体。  
   
音乐响起的时候，王子异明显感觉到他整个人的气场都发生了变化。蓦然间，天色昏暗下来，一座古老的宫殿拔地而起，面前的人眉眼低垂，血色的瞳孔性感而危险，他似乎慵懒地说一句我想要你的血，人们就会争先恐后地献祭自己的头颅。而这个久经情场的嗜血猎手，却把眼神都聚焦在自己身上，笑着说，来，跪下，接受你的荣耀。  
   
从理性上来讲，Jazz带一点点Poping，wave和balance都不错，对音乐的把控感很好；从感性上来讲，王子异心里全是抑制不住扑上去的冲动。  
“这个背景音乐我没听过，谁的歌？”  
“我的，作词作曲都是我”蔡徐坤刚刚跳完舞蹈还有些喘，他转过头来，小得意的眉眼分外可爱。  
   
啪嗒——王子异心里有根弦断了。他觉得自己做了一个无比明智的商业决定，这笔刚刚接收的不良资产里，果然埋着一件稀世珍宝。  
   
   
   
03男朋友与追求者  
下午一点舞蹈教室聚集了七八个老师来当评委，蔡徐坤基本都见过。对，就是那天在街上嘲笑他的那群男人。一个艺术培训中心能集齐那么多男老师真是不容易，看来很有可能是舞社转型过来的。  
   
蔡徐坤实在没办法一下子把所有人的名字记全：好吧，在我把职员表背下来之前，就先称呼你们七七八八吧。  
显然七七八八和王子异都很熟，大家进来的时候看到蔡徐坤站在他的身边，联想了一下艺星的事情，不由得相互交换了一个我们都懂的眼神。  
蔡徐坤就在莫名其妙的热情里做了自我介绍，他分发了记录的纸笔，又站回了墙角。  
   
   
“下一位准备，周锐”  
蔡徐坤猛地抬起了头。  
   
周锐今天化了妆，头发也精心打理过，他走进来的一瞬间，蔡徐坤能感觉七七八八的眼睛都睁开了一个新的程度。  
   
“你怎么来了”蔡徐坤挪到周锐身边低声问道。  
“他们不是招小朋友的音乐老师嘛，教小朋友我还是能试试的。”  
“不是，你又不缺钱。”  
“这也是工作经验啊。而且你妈可是千叮咛万嘱咐让我看好你啊。”  
“什么就看好啊…我又不是小孩儿…”  
两人你来我往还在小声嘀咕个没完，前一位已经完成了表演。  
   
“坤，你去帮我倒杯水，我嗓子干死了，快点。”  
“就你事多”蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，出了门。  
   
周锐走到教室中间，精准地捕捉到了王子异。嗯，最高最帅的那个，怪不得能把蔡徐坤迷得五迷三道的。  
哼，想泡我兄弟，你还嫩点。  
   
“大家好，我叫周锐，是音乐学院流行演唱的大一学生。”  
七七八八立马在下面起了哄。  
“诶呦，看看，看看，那就是我学弟了，那么小就这么有事业心啊。”  
“哟，这么好看该不是系花吧。”  
“诶，流行演唱，那你不就和蔡徐坤是同学。”  
   
王子异从蔡徐坤凑过去和他说话的时候就已经注意到了，交头接耳的，那么亲密。  
   
“对的，我是蔡徐坤的……男朋友”周锐盯着王子异，眼神慢慢聚焦，锐利地和他的碰撞在一起。  
   
七七八八倒吸一口凉气：大哥，砸场子的！  
鸦雀无声。  
   
蔡徐坤打开门，端着水进来。他脚步顿了一下，话说这莫名尴尬的气氛是怎么回事。  
“美锐，你的水”蔡徐坤每一个动作都小心翼翼，目光要是有热量的话，他觉得自己现在可能已经被烧死了。  
   
“哦，坤，我刚才说我是你家属，老师们正在考虑要不要给我开后门呢？哈哈哈哈……”  
“你是我家属有什么用，我就一打工的小助理，你得是理事的家属才行吧”蔡徐坤觉得自己真是服了周锐了。  
   
理事？中午还叫子异学长呢？呵呵。  
王子异用力拿笔敲了敲垫板“开始吧。”  
   
周锐的专业能力很强，自弹自唱，一曲《小半》终了，大家甚至都没能回过味来，良久才为他鼓起了掌。  
培训中心一直偏重舞蹈，而这次又是教小朋友，如果多请几个专业老师的话，确实预算不够，大家讨论了一番，都偏向周锐可以留，然后又都因为忌惮王子异的关系，开始假装四处看风景。  
“那就留吧。”王子异发了话。  
   
面试刚结束，蔡徐坤就出门帮大家买饮料去了，周锐自然也就跟着他没有走。两个人七手八脚地把饮料拎回来的时候，面试的结果正好敲定。  
“周锐，以后大家就是同事啦，合作愉快。”  
   
蔡徐坤嘬着奶茶猫到了王子异身边“真的假的，我室友确实是挺合适的吧，不会真的是因为我的关系吧？”  
   
男朋友，而且还是室友，王子异手上的力道一重，饮料差点喷到脸上。  
“我招他，是因为他便宜。”  
   
蔡徐坤：！  
算了，不告诉他就行了，不然周锐得砸了艺术中心的大门。  
   
   
04猎物与陷阱  
一个星期后，蔡徐坤陪着王子异去参加舞蹈比赛。  
作为安排行程的小助理，他毫不犹豫地订了个标间。王子异问他为什么不订两个房间的时候，蔡徐坤非常理直气壮地指出即便是理事也不得浪费公司钱财。  
   
没订大床房我已经手下留情了好吧，蔡徐坤捂紧了包里那瓶斩男香。  
   
从酒店浴室走了出来的时候，蔡徐坤发梢还在滴水。上身宽大的T恤几乎盖住了运动短裤，看上去好像下面什么都没有穿，一双腿又白又直。他甚至没有穿拖鞋，每走一步留下一个湿漉漉的脚印。  
铺面而来魅惑的香水味将王子异抱了个满怀，两人在一个私密空间里，禁忌而隐秘的情绪四起，点燃了燥热，嗯，应该再去冲个冷水澡才行。  
   
蔡徐坤走到王子异身边，贴着他坐下，右手撑在他的腿上，倾过身子，对着他笑“你觉得我头发还需要再吹一吹吗?”  
   
再迟钝的人都能解读出这是一份怎样的邀请。  
   
“我们……不应该这样。”王子异眯了眯眼睛，有些愠意。  
还不知道自己被发小挖了个大坑的蔡徐坤以为王子异指的是他们的性取向不应该被承认，小奶猫顿时炸毛，野了起来。他侧身把王子异咚在了床头，右手食指沿着王子异的大腿内侧，一路上挑，然后在鼓胀的地方轻轻画圈。  
“撒谎，你都硬了。”  
   
“所以？我们应该遵从欲望交配一下吗？蔡徐坤，我不是动物。”他无法理解蔡徐坤有男朋友为什么还要来招惹自己，在盛怒里竟然渗出一些委屈。  
   
王子异一向好脾气，蔡徐坤从来没有见他这么生气过，刚刚还气场全开的人一下子就没了气焰，他不知道到底是哪里不对，为什么啊，明明是喜欢自己的吧。  
蔡徐坤收回手，坐了回去。  
   
王子异看见他垂下了眼睑，长长的睫毛扑闪，像是认错了主人的流浪狗，整个人都黯淡了下去。  
   
“对不起，我只是……太喜欢你了”  
蔡徐坤说完，跑到了自己床上，钻进了被窝。  
   
完了完了，和网上说的一点都不一样！还说什么贞洁烈夫都能拿下的百分百勾引招数，你个破标题党！我这张帅脸明天要怎么见人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！男朋友还没骗到手，工作也要丢了！你大爷!  
   
蔡徐坤简直想用棉被把自己打包，然后一个飞身从窗户里跳出去。  
当他还在考虑自己裹着棉被会不会被卡在窗户上的时候，身后突然一凉，被子被掀开了。然后床上一重，一个温暖的胸膛靠了上来。  
   
“我觉得自己可能坏掉了”  
王子异抱上了蔡徐坤，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的后颈。蔡徐坤像是一辆失控的车，载着他驶向无边断崖。他看见那巨大的豁口横在不远的前方，一定深不见底，一定会让他粉身碎骨，但是他一点都不想逃。  
原来自己已经病入膏肓么，那么他的气息，或许是唯一的解药。  
   
“我也喜欢你，可是我们不能这样”王子异伸手玩弄着蔡徐坤的发梢，良久才开口“无论如何，你得先和周锐说清楚。”  
   
蔡徐坤正想着：你个口嫌体直的大猪蹄子，摸人倒摸的挺顺手，我看你准备给自己找什么借口。突然听到周锐的名字有点莫名其妙，坐了起来。  
“周锐？什么周锐，我为什么要和周锐说清楚？”  
   
“他不是你男朋友么？”王子异也撑着坐了起来，结果他还没坐稳，蔡徐坤一个弹射差点就要起飞。  
“什么鬼？！美锐为什么会是我男朋友，我喜欢谁也不会喜欢他，而且他是钢铁直啊！”  
   
“可是，他说他是你男朋友，那天大家都在。”  
“什么时候？！”  
“他面试的那天。”  
“诶呦我去，我要揍死他！我就知道他是我妈派来折磨我的间谍！”  
蔡徐坤正气愤，激动地在床上弹了好几下，结果竟然把王子异给弹笑了。  
   
“别动了，床都要塌了。”他伸手想按住蔡徐坤，手落在了没有布料包裹的大腿内侧上。肌肤相触。王子异的手心微微发烫，在过于私密的领域上出现，蔡徐坤刹时就僵直了身体。气氛旖旎起来。  
   
所以没有那些狗血的剧情，他可以单单纯纯地属于自己，王子异觉得他从未像此刻渴望过一个拥抱，他把人拖回被窝里，紧紧搂住。小奶猫还挣了一下，却牵扯出了更多的欲望。  
   
“别动，明天还要比赛。”王子异在他的肩头轻咬了一口“我怕自己忍不住。”  
   
蔡徐坤沉到梦里之前，脑海里闪过一个念头：啧啧，我们理事果然还是浪费了公司一张床的费用。  
   
   
05粉丝和选手  
这是蔡徐坤第一次看到王子异跳舞。他在舞台上像一只猎豹，黑暗中张开眼睛，就掌控了一整片森林。王子异显然不喜欢在舞蹈里刻意展示技巧，也就是所谓的放大招，他更偏好随着音乐做一些绕腿动作，然后卡着节拍freeze，一瞬间时间仿佛在鼓点静止，人们将目光聚集，等待一场久旱的甘霖。  
   
蔡徐坤在舞台一侧拿着王子异的外套，他清晰地看到王子异手臂肌肉的弧度，倒立时候衣服下摆扬起露出的腹肌，以及那张极其臭屁的脸。  
嗯，都是我的。  
   
王子异得了第三名，在专业级的比赛里算是不错的成绩。结果蔡徐坤却愤愤不平，诶呀，你跳得多好啊，我要是评委，我就给你第一。王子异听了忍不住笑意，摸了摸他的头发，像捋顺狮子的毛。  
   
“我要是评委，我就把第一给你”他笑着接过外套。  
小狮子以为他在揶揄自己“哈哈，嘴炮第一么。”  
   
“不是，你跳舞的样子……我很喜欢”在舞台上荷尔蒙爆棚的人，此刻竟然笑得有些羞涩。  
“你粉丝滤镜太厚了”蔡徐坤仰起了脸，午间的阳光把他整个人照得亮亮的，皮肤好像在发光。  
   
“不，我这是男朋友滤镜”王子异偷偷俯身在他耳边吹气，融化了蔡徐坤脸上的光影，轻轻掸上一层红晕。  
   
王子异拿了奖，艺术中心的七七八八，哦不，算上新的老师们应该算是九九十十了，自然要求他请客聚餐。  
大家像是半年没沾过荤腥似的，聚在火锅店里疯狂点起了肉，气氛热闹而喧嚣。  
直到——王子异牵着蔡徐坤的手走了进来。  
   
七七八八瞬间静止，倒抽一口凉气，还不明真相的一一二二顺着他们的目光，望向了周锐。  
周锐脸色一沉，蹭地站了起来，身后的椅子哐一声砸在地上。  
   
卧槽！要打起来啦。  
七七八八想冲上来先抱住周锐。结果周锐却一个转身往后蹿了出去，蔡徐坤抄起一把凳子就追了过来。  
七七八八：什么情况？！  
   
“周锐你给我站住，谁TM是你男朋友！”  
“谁站住谁SB，你三岁的时候自己说过要娶我的。”  
两人在火锅店空旷的大堂里，选了张最大的圆桌，来回对峙着开始了夺命追逐。  
   
王子异在大家身边坐了下来。  
“家事家事，没关系，来，想吃什么就点啊。”  
   
九九十十面面相觑。  
   
“再加两盘涮羊肉……吧”不知道是谁先话头一起。  
“香菇，我的香菇点了吗？”  
“生菜来一盘。”  
   
“周锐，那TM能算么，你说你收了徐女士多少好处费来整我！”  
“你还敢提，当年要不你把我们去游戏机厅的事捅出来，我就不会被我爸揍得差点整容。”  
   
“骨肉相连！”  
“牛上脑，牛上脑，这个好吃。”  
   
“屁大点事记恨到现在，老子男朋友差点给你整黄了。”  
“谁知道他是不是骗炮的，我帮你试一试他，你应该对我感恩戴德。”  
   
“虾滑，他们家虾滑还不错。”  
“鱼豆腐，还有鱼豆腐。”  
   
“还感恩戴德，信不信我告诉你爸，你不仅暗恋我，还对我始乱终弃，看他剪不剪光你的头发。”  
周锐似乎是跑不动了，他按着肚子喘气，想象了一下自己光头的样子，一阵恶寒，于是对着那群点菜大军扬起声音：“王子异，你管管他，我以后在阿姨面前帮你说好话还不行嘛。”  
   
王子异终于从人群里抬起头来，他望向蔡徐坤，眼神像是在询问。  
蔡徐坤也是累得半死，他放下了手里的凳子，走了回来“嗯，我妈特喜欢他，他说话管用。”  
   
两个长跑选手终于也加入了点菜的行列。大家心满意足地送走了满满当当的菜单，然后一起举起了杯子。  
“来来来，今天这一餐我们恭喜子异嗷，事业爱情双丰收。”  
   
蔡徐坤在起哄声里低下了头，七七八八你们真是够了。  
周锐：没眼看没眼看。  
 

 

06 这是一辆豪华车  
   
蔡徐坤最后没有回寝室，因为他趁周锐上洗手间的时候在他的蘸料里混了超大一坨芥末。周锐满满地吃了一口，辣得上蹿下跳，恐怕三天都发不出正常的音色，当然，停战协议也就此撕毁。  
   
生怕遭到报复的蔡徐坤拉着王子异买了单就偷溜了。  
   
王子异还是大四学生，但早已不在宿舍住了。蔡徐坤走进他的公寓的时候，内心满意地窃笑了一下：嗯，很好，只有一双拖鞋，看来我们的帅气学长没有什么访客。  
王子异把拖鞋递给了他，自己光脚进了屋子。  
“平时也没有人会来，所以只有一双拖鞋，你先将就着穿，我明天去买双新的。”  
   
蔡徐坤看着王子异拎着着两人大包小包行李的背影，甩下拖鞋，跑过去跳到了他的背上。王子异连忙放下包，伸出手托住身后的人。蔡徐坤用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸。  
   
“别闹，身上都是汗，我先去洗澡。”王子异拍了拍蔡徐坤的屁股，示意他下来。  
“一起嘛”蔡徐坤撒娇。  
   
“我劝你不要发起这么危险的挑战。”王子异把人放在了沙发上，打开了空调和电视，拿了衣服就走进了浴室。  
蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，在沙发上瘫成一坨。切，胆小鬼。他望着电视的方向，注意力却都被浴室里那些细微的声响带走。衣服被放下的窸窣声，水流散落又聚集地落下，细碎的画面在蔡徐坤的脑子里不断闪现，带着泡沫的水流划过他的后颈，结实的胸口，腹肌，人鱼线，耻骨。阿西，停停停，蔡徐坤把脑袋往沙发靠垫上一砸，自己到底想些什么黄色废料啊！  
   
   
王子异冲完澡出来发现蔡徐坤正在看小猪佩奇。  
“哈，怎么在看动画片啊，小朋友”王子异从沙发靠背后俯下身子，亲了亲他额头。  
“诶，成年人也要保持童心的嘛”

王子异最爱蔡徐坤这副凡事都假装漫不经心的慵懒样子，好像能俯瞰一切，心里却藏着个总是气急败坏到跳脚的小孩，在只有他会经过的路口堵着要糖吃。一脸有恃无恐，天真可爱。  
   
“那我在床上等你，我们一起做点成年人的事，好不好？”他哑着声音，把热气都喷在了蔡徐坤的耳朵上。  
   
小朋友立刻翻身逃进了浴室。  
王子异刚刚洗过澡，浴室里都是氤氲的水汽。蔡徐坤看见牙刷、杯子、剃须刀整整齐齐地摆在柜台上，这些王子异每天都会接触的东西，向蔡徐坤昭告着他的印记。  
温暖的水流顺着白皙的肌肤落下，冲刷着他的羞赧、彷徨以及心里那一点点越来越鼓胀的期许。  
   
淋湿了的小狮子鼓足勇气才拉开了半边浴室门。  
温柔学长比他想象地要狡黠恶劣地多，他只在浴室里给蔡徐坤留了一件长衬衫。对的，不仅没有运动短裤，连条换洗的内裤都没留。  
   
“子异”蔡徐坤犹豫地站在浴室门口，圆圆脚趾在地板上纠葛了一下“你就没有可以借我穿的裤子吗？”  
   
王子异靠着桌子，正把蔡徐坤包里那瓶香水拿在手里。他上半身没有穿衣服，下半身却包着一条紧身长裤，禁欲又色情。  
“A&F裸男”王子异凑近一闻“我现在觉得留件衣服给你都是多余的。”  
   
蔡徐坤一只手捂住了脸，感觉给自己刨了一个巨坑。  
王子异走了过来，揽过他的腰往上一提，脚下的悬空感让蔡徐坤惯性地搂住了王子异的脖子，双脚缠上他的腰。  
“香水没收了，免得你出去勾人。”  
   
蔡徐坤下半身是真空的，这个姿势，几乎是直接贴上了王子异的腹肌，宽大的衬衫也已经遮不住什么了。他羞耻地把头埋进王子异的后颈，呢喃“没有勾人，只勾过你”。  
王子异被这一句小声的抱怨挠得不行，托着蔡徐坤就往床上丢。就在他快要落下的时候，王子异顺势往下一倾，让怀里的人轻轻地跌进柔软的床里。哪怕面对暴涨的欲望，王子异依旧温柔妥帖地想让人咬上一口。  
   
两人的唇齿纠葛在一起，发出湿濡的声响，他的手顺着衬衫下摆伸了进来，擦过股瓣，在尾椎撩起一阵痒，然后用力摩拭起蔡徐坤细嫩的后腰。蔡徐坤能够感觉到他的手掌因为长期的地板动作而生出的一些薄茧，粗粝的质感提醒着自己，他的爱人正在剥落他的灵魂。  
   
王子异连扣子都没想着解，直接扒掉了蔡徐坤的衬衫。  
有人说男人最性感的场景是扯开领带的时候，蔡徐坤觉得王子异望着他解开皮带的那一瞬间，才是性感至极。  
   
他脱掉裤子，掀开被子把两个人裹了进去。温热的肉体，终于毫无束缚地在狭小的空间里纠缠在一起。  
蔡徐坤发出一声满足的喟叹，他像是溺水已久的孤魂，终于抓住了一片浮木，极尽所能地牢牢缠住，好去偷撷片刻阳光。  
   
王子异伸出手拿起了床头柜上的润滑。  
“你家里怎么会有这个？”蔡徐坤咬着下唇，觉得身下一凉，一根手指挤了进来。  
“趁你洗澡的时候出去买的。”  
   
下身的异物感让他皱紧了眉头，他的爱人总是极尽妥帖，用温柔而饱满的爱意将他包覆。  
“子异，我爱你”蔡徐坤抓住他的肩膀，声音里都是煎熬，却明目张胆地撩拨，想要交付更多。  
   
王子异手上的动作一顿，急切地挤进了第二根。蔡徐坤抬手咬住了自己的指节，好疼。王子异拿开他的手，然后把自己的拇指塞进他的嘴里。  
“咬我，别弄疼自己”他在蔡徐坤耳后的敏感带亲吻舔舐“乖，不怕，放松。”  
   
湿润的舌头和他的拇指纠缠在一起，明明是心疼的呵护，却在口腔里搅动出更加情色和占有的意味。下身的开拓是一场钝痛的折磨，而一想到要和自己的爱人彻底交融，升腾的快感就不断袭来，带起一阵阵战栗。  
   
王子异那句话怎么说的来着“我觉得自己可能坏掉了”。  
   
等到第三根手指挤进来的时候，蔡徐坤一声嘤咛，挤出了生理性的泪水。他想说不要了，不要了，太TM疼了，却又不敢出声，怕真的吓退了温柔老实的情人。  
王子异心疼的摸了摸他的脸，用嘴唇吻走泪水。“乖，乖，马上就好了。”  
   
手指来回地进出，弯曲指节，探索着温热的肠壁。指尖摩过一块小小的凸起，蔡徐坤猛得绷紧了身体，脖子扯出一个人好看的弧度，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，哼哼唧唧的抱怨突然变了调，滑出一声诱人的呻吟。  
   
王子异眼色一沉，加深了手上的动作。他看见身下的人白皙的肌肤上泛起一阵潮红，疲软的性器又慢慢地挺立，马眼上甚至分泌出晶莹的体液。他的爱人甘愿为他蛰伏，一朵娇艳的玫瑰正要为他盛开。  
忍不了了。  
   
王子异撤开了手指，俯身到蔡徐坤的耳边“坤坤，可以吗？”  
蔡徐坤觉得这个傻子在关键时刻真是礼貌过了头，他被情潮折磨得几乎快要失去理智“要……子异……我要你”。  
   
双腿被用力向两边掰开，王子异把自己的性器挤了进去，他推进地很慢，生怕弄伤了自己的小玫瑰。  
“嗯—”蔡徐坤闷哼一声，太胀了。  
   
一个挺身，贯穿到底，龟头被软肉完全地包覆，让王子异发出一声赞叹的气音。两人像是完成了一个重要的仪式，拥吻在一起。我们，终于拥有了彼此。  
一切才刚刚开始。  
   
   
蔡徐坤紧紧抠住身下的床单，而床单的主人此时似乎想把一切弄得更皱一些。他浅浅地摩拭，撞击着那片禁忌。蔡徐坤觉得自己像是被推进了温热的春水里，而他的爱人是一条带电的鱼，将他纠缠在水底，抵死缠绵。  
   
“不要了……不要了”蔡徐坤的声音里带上了委屈的哭腔，他可以忍受疼痛，却最终在高涨的情欲里对爱人激出了不可遏制的怨怼。他试图并拢双腿，用膝盖去顶开饕餮的情人。但他的腿脚早已没有了力气，虚软地反抗，反而挤压出一个更加紧致的陷阱，让王子异倒抽了一口气。  
好紧，都要被夹射了。  
   
“子异，我不行了，我……”蔡徐坤的心像是被水浪高高带起，然后又无边无际地落下。  
   
王子异一个用力的冲撞，让身下的人咽呜一声。他埋在爱人的最深处，开始猛烈地撞击，蔡徐坤的语言系统濒临崩溃，话不成句，只能发出断断续续单音节的呻吟。  
   
这是一次最为凶猛的潮汐，蔡徐坤觉得自己全身战栗，他乘着发烫的欲浪，就快要被送到天际的尽头。王子异在他身上冲撞，又在他耳边低吟，坤坤，坤坤，你好棒，好喜欢你，那声音像是揪住了他的心脏，同时也抚慰着他滚烫的性器。  
积蓄的力量升到最高处，然后一瞬间拍下，蔡徐坤的脑子里炸出震天巨响。快感冲破了牢笼，撞击过他的四肢百骸，舔吻他每一寸肌肤，来了又去，去了又来。他就像一个木偶，所有的提线被向上拉扯到极致，然后，骤然绷断。  
   
“嗯……哈……”蔡徐坤大口大口喘着粗气，搂上王子异的脖子，尽可能地让自已和他贴在一起，射精后空虚感让他寻求更亲昵的拥抱。  
   
而此时的王子异就没有那么好过了，爱人痉挛的花穴，迎合的腰肢，因为高潮而迷离的神色，让王子异彻底红了眼。这是什么稀罕的人间瑰宝啊。  
他搂紧蔡徐坤，埋头奋力进攻。肉体撞击在一起，发出淫糜的水声，他感觉全身的躁动开始疯狂地奔向一处。那里被他的爱人温热地包覆，接纳，吸吮。  
王子异低吼了一声，感觉身体一瞬间仿佛腾空失重，然后又被他的爱人牢牢地接住。他脑子里炸开一片烟火，烫得失了神。  
太TM爽了。  
   
   
   
王子异侧脸亲了亲蔡徐坤的眼角。怀里的人因为脱力生出一些困乏，他抱紧了王子异，吐露绵长的呼吸。王子异的手贴上他的后腰，轻轻揉搓，想为他减轻一点激烈情事过后的酸痛。  
   
“你怎么那么有经验”蔡徐坤在梦的边缘，呢喃地嗔疑着他的爱人。  
“我特意去看了很多帖子”王子异用鼻尖轻轻划过爱人精致的脸颊，像是在描绘世界尽头的风景“我怕……弄疼你”。  
   
蔡徐坤又往王子异的身上蹭了蹭，把人抱得更紧了。看来王子异看的帖子质量很高，至少比他看的那个百分百勾引指南要靠谱得多。  
   
他在爱人温热的怀里，沉入一片汪洋的梦里。  
如果是你，我可以永远不要醒。


End file.
